Black Sun, Black Light
by blackened-fire
Summary: Krad has something up his sleave. Dark has been acting weird. With is having problems transforming. Everything that can go wrong, goes wrong. Dose it have anything to do with this new girl? Or is it the spell of the black sun?


**Summary: Just a normal new girl at Daisuke's school…right? When a mysterious girl shows up and steals a piece of art before Dark dose, it really pisses him off. But who is this girl? And how dose she keep getting past all the security. And why the hell dose she keep getting involved in things that she shouldn't?**

**Authors note: This is my first D.N.Angel story; so don't kill me if it sucks. Just kind of…yell at me in an appropriate matter…what the hell is I saying? YELL AT ME LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW…okay that came out of nowhere. But seriously, just tell me if it sucks. Don't worry; no characters will be out of character…except for the grandpa. I have a thing about him and I want to make him out of character. Not a thing FOR him, a thing about him.**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Kiana Yasumura. AkiraKnuckles owns her character, but I can't quite remember his name…he comes in later chapters though. DO NOT STEAL KIANA YASUMURA! If you do…I will hunt you down…

* * *

**

"You know what time it is?" asked Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mother. She stepped into Daisuke's room. She could hear him snoring softly. Not much though, not even loud enough to wake up With, who was sleeping on his stomach. Emiko climbed up the latter to the top bunk, which was where he slept. "Wake up Dai, your going to be late for school!"

Daisuke opened one of his red eyes. Then the second one. He found himself staring at his mother's face as she leaned forward to see if he was alive. Daisuke slowly sat up and looked at the clock.

"OH NO!" he shouted as he jumped up from his bed. Sending With flying across the room. Poor, poor, With. Daisuke quickly got dressed in his school uniform and ran down the stairs. His grandfather was sitting at the table drinking some tea. As Daisuke ran down the stairs, he held up some toast with cheese melted on it. Daisuke quickly grabbed it and shot for the door.

"You forgot your bag you dumb ass!" shouted grandpa, standing outside the door, holding a brown, leather bag. "And be sure to remember that thing, I sent out a warning letter. Remember! 5'o clock!"

"Oh, sorry," cried Daisuke as he ran back and grabbed it.

As he reached the school, he could see all the children walking into the school. _Thank God,_ thought Daisuke to himself. _I'm not all that late._

When he finally reached the door, he was all out of breath. He was panting, sweaty, and quite smelly with bad body odor. He was about to walk in when the door slammed in front of him.

"Dammit!" shouted Daisuke. "Somebody let me in!" he started pounding the door until somebody noticed him. And to his luck, some one did. It was Risa Harada.

"Oh Niwa," said Risa as she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Class had already begun."

"I was a little late waking up this morning!" exclaimed Daisuke. He scratched the back of his neck as he watched Risa walk to the classroom. _She is so pretty._

**O.o**

Daisuke ran into an ally as he looked at his watch.

"God flugnut! It's already 4:55!" he cried. He ran down the ally and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a picture of Risa. She seemed to be happy…smiling…all the things that make some people crazy these days. He long brown hair was flowing in the wind. She seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world. And that's what Daisuke liked. She was so pretty, so popular, so…everything he wanted. (Which really REALLY freaks me out.)

He starred at the picture for a while. Soon, he started to feel his heart beat faster and faster. Then, it stopped beating so violently. But instead of the red head that was standing in that dark ally. It was Dark Mousy.

"You always seem to lose track of time don't you?" smirked Dark. Dark jump off the ground and flew to the museum.

**O.o**

Inside the museum, security was high. Not even a mouse could get by undetected. But someone passed through, and it wasn't Dark. Over in the shadows, you could see a dark figure walk in the darkness with out making a sound.

She walked through the hallway, keeping an eye out for unwanted people. Mainly Dark. She had heard he is a very talented thief. And a very handsome one at that. But tonight, she was going to beat him no matter what it takes.

Finally, she was where the art was. It was a necklace. A beautiful one, with a crapload of gems engraved in it. On the back, engraved were the words 'Darkness is Light'.

She stared and observed it for about a minute. It was a sun/moon pendant. 14-carrot gold it seemed. She took out a knife and cut a circle in the glass. She carefully put her arm in and grabbed the necklace, and pulled it out. She silently put the whole piece back. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper, she carefully chose her words.

_Dear Dark,_

_I have taken the necklace thing before you! BEAT THAT! You missed my performance though, but no need to fear, I will be back. SO HAHAHA! I beat the famous Phantom Dark! See you soon,_

_Love, Kia-_

Before she could finish the letter, she heard something. And that something was a footstep.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. Dark was here. She quickly got up and took the necklace and left using the sky window.

**O.o**

Dark stopped as he heard a window close. Judging by the sound of it, someone was exiting the museum. But who would exit a museum through a window? Unless they were stealing something…

Dark ran to the room where the necklace was kept. He found the case, but no necklace. On the side of the case though, was a note. He read it silently and sighed.

"Another wannabe phantom thief." He mumbled to himself. He noticed that the name wasn't completely finished. And that the pen was laying right next to where the note laid. It was a lime green, with a purple fuzzy on top of it. "What kind of person would be carrying around this?" He looked up. Who ever it was couldn't have gotten far. He flew up to the window and opened it. He climbed out and landed on the roof.

He looked around to see if anyone was on the other roofs. Unless they were a cat, they should still be on the roof somewhere.

"What do you want?" came a females voice from behind him. Dark turned around to face a girl. She looked about the same age as him. She had a baby doll face with lime green eyes that shined when the moonlight hit them. She had long, cerulean hair, which is a type of bluish-greenish blue. She had three gold loops that enclosed her ear, and at the lobe was a big gold loop. She had that on each ear.

"Give it back." Said Dark straight out. He wasn't going to fight this girl. She looked to weak. It made him wonder how she got past the security.

_Who is she?_ came Daisuke's voice from inside of him.

_I don know, _thought Dark. _A troublemaker for sure though._

"Give what back? Asked the girl. "I didn't take anything of yours." She put on a grin.

"You know, the necklace." Dark looked at her hand, which enclosed it. "I'm not going to fight you."

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Who ever said I wanted to fight you? I just simply wanted this necklace." She held it up. Her voice became sad all of the sudden. "It reminds me of my mother."

"I'm not going to get sentimental with you!" Dark started to shout. "Give the necklace to me!"

"Please can I keep it?" The girl asked with big chibi eyes. "You can go out with out it. It's not like your going to wear it or anything." She flashed off another grin. "Cause if you were that would be quite scary."

Dark closed his purple eyes in frustration. Damn this girl is stubborn. "That necklace has a power that would be dangerous in your hands. It needs to be destroyed."

"Says who?" she asked. "And besides, I thought you said you could never turn down a request from a pretty girl."

"I can't," Dark looked at her. "BUT YOUR NOT A PRETTY GIRL!"

The girl took a step back. "That's harsh." She looked behind her. "Cause then I just might have given the necklace to you."

Next she did something that Dark would have never expected. She jumped. She jumped off a 5 story museum. Dark ran over to the edge to see if she had hit the ground all ready. But she wasn't there. Not even a body. It was like she just vanished in thin air. Now he was really confused. This was just a wannabe…right?

Dark looked up to the sky. His eyes widened at what he saw. That girl was floating in the air. But not with angel wings. It seemed to be with what looked like bat wings.

_Dark!_ Shouted Daisuke. _What is she? How is she doing that? She didn't have wings before!_

Dark flew up into the sky. He stopped when he was about 10 feet away from the girl.

"You really want this necklace, don't you?" the girl cocked her head to the right while holding the necklace. "Well I have it, so why don't you give up already?"

"That's it!" Dark flew towards the girl at high speed. If this was the only way to get the necklace, so be it. He took his hand and reached out to punch her cheek. She moved just in time, only getting a scratch on her cheek. She started to feel the blood drip down her cheek

"Jerk!" she screamed, wiping the blood off her cheek. "I thought you said you weren't going to fight me!"

All Dark did was smirk.

"Fine." The girl went after Dark and kicked him in the jaw. He flew back and landed back on the roof. The girl flew after him and attempted to punch him. But Dark rolled out of the way and she hit the ground. It sent a sting of pain all up and down her arm. She hesitated to pick her arm up. When she finally lifted it up, she felt a pain in her left side. Dark had kicked her. She went flying and landed a couple of feet away from her original position. She felt like she couldn't move. That was a really hard kick. Harder then ones she had ever experiences. She tried to get up, but had no avail.

Dark walked over. "Your all talk." He bent down to pick the necklace up, but she lifted her legs and kicked him in his chest, sending him back.

She got up, very slowly, but she still got up. He didn't seem to be moving. She knew it was a trick, but she didn't really have the strength to check it out. She walked over to the ledge, ready to jump, but before she could. She felt weight on her back. Dark had gotten up and jumped on her. She lost her balance and fell down, falling into the ally, with Dark on her back.

Luckily for them, they fell on an old mattress and bounced to the ground. The girl turned around and faced him. It looked like he was unconscious. But he wasn't. She could feel his hand go into hers and grab the necklace. She closed her hand tightly and dug her nails into his hands.

"Ah!" he screamed a bit. He must of thought she was unconscious. Which she clearly wasn't seeing that she turned over to face him on top of her.

"Get off me," she managed to breath out.

"Not until you give me the necklace." Dark answered.

_Damn him_, she thought._ Why can't he be normal? Not be able to fly, and not so persistent. _

The girl slid the necklace into his hands so that he would get off. But she was going to snatch it back. But before she could, he jumped up into the air and flew off. Kiana jumped up, flinching at her pain. She lifted off into the air to follow him. She saw him go into another dark ally. She followed him, but soon lost him.

She landed in front of the ally and watched a boy walk out. But it wasn't Dark. This boy had spiky red hair. She eyed him up and down. "Have you seen that phantom thief Dark?" she asked suspiciously.

Daisuke froze. What was he going to say? She really wouldn't buy anything. He just walked out of the same ally that Dark just did for Christ sake!

"Uh, no," said Daisuke, pulling something out of his head. "I never heard of him." _You idiot! _Daisuke yelled at himself. _Of coarse you heard of him! He's famous! He's you!_

The girl seemed to be depressed. "Oh come on. You know, tall, purple hair, and dresses like a stripper. Ring any bells?"

_I DRESS LIKE A STRIPPER?_ Daisuke heard Dark yell. _LOOK AT HER!_

It was true. The way she looked did make her look like a stripper. Her shirt…or tube top was black, and it cut into to ways once it reached her bellybutton. It was strapless and ended just above her breast. She wore a little black mini skirt, that had to pieces of black cloth hanging down the back. She wore no shoes, but a ankle bracelet that connected to a toe ring. These were called Gypsy Shoes. They had no soles. She had a chocker necklace around her neck, which had the pentagram on it.

"I heard him!" shouted the girl. "I DO NOT DRESS LIKE A STRIPPER!"

Both Daisuke and Dark were surprised. She had heard Dark. But, that's impossible! No one could hear Dark but Daisuke.

"I-I got to go," stuttered Daisuke. He pushed past the girl and ran for home.

"If you see him tell him that Kiana is looking for him." She yelled after him.

_Man, that was weird,_ thought Daisuke, _how did she hear you?_

_I don know,_ said Dark inside of him. _Maybe she's physic? Or maybe…never mind._

_So her name is Kiana. We need to look out for her. She could be a threat. She beat you up pretty bad._

**O.o**

"So, who was this girl?" asked grandpa, taking another bite of his food. "If she can challenge Dark and walk, she must be one tough chick."

"I don't know who she was," admitted Daisuke. "But she said her name was Kiana. She could fly and she was very powerful. She could really take a hit."

"Do you think this girl could be a problem?" asked Emiko. She took a bite of her food.

"If she wants to steal items before Dark dose, yes. She has the full potential to do it to." Answered Grandpa.

"But, what are we going to do then?" asked Daisuke. He looked at With. "I mean, she looked like Dark's age, we can't exactly kill her off. She'd be way to young."

**O.o**

The next day at school, everybody was looking at Daisuke weird. Everywhere he went, people turned their heads to look at him. What did he do to get this much attention?

"Class, today we have a new student." Said the teacher. "She comes from Osaka." The teacher looked out the doorway. "Would you like to come introduce your self?"

A girl walked in and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Kiana Yasumura."

* * *

**Authors note: How was this chapter? Sorry it was a little long, but I will make it as long as I want! HAHAHA! Please review, it will make my little heart happy. And I would feel better that someone read my story! WHOOT! PLEASE REVIEW! I see you mouse going to that review button. I see it. I'm physic!**


End file.
